Fuego líquido
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Hermione le odia con todas sus fuerzas, lo repudia y lo desea a partes iguales. Menudo dilema, ¿qué hacer cuando la mirada de tu peor enemigo esconde sentimientos que tú ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginar? Solo puedes dejarte llevar.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Nota: **Esta es mi respuesta oficial al reto de Lisky del foro Dramione. No sé si puede catalogarse como drama exactamente, pero no podéis decir que no lo he intentando. Por cierto, los pensamientos de los personajes van_en cursiva ;). _

**Advertencia: **contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo.

* * *

**Fuego líquido**

* * *

Lo odia.

Cada pedazo, cada porción de Hermione odia con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Malfoy. Siente como le recorre las venas, la aversión se prende en su interior como la nitroglicerina con tan solo pensar en él. Odia cada sílaba, vocal y consonante que sus labios pronuncian porque odia todo lo que tiene que ver con él con una irracionalidad nada común en ella. Casi animal.

La confunde y la exaspera, hace que el suelo se mueva bajo sus pies y eso solo consigue que lo odie aún más, que se aferre con uñas y dientes a esa pequeña porción de sensatez que le pide a gritos que se aleje de él lo más rápido posible.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no se mueve de su sitio. Se queda quieta y su respiración es una especie de jadeo errático que intenta suavizar sin éxito alguno mientras la mano del rubio traza pequeños círculos en su muslo derecho y, _joder, Snape les esta mirando. _Y por alguna extraña razón – que escapa totalmente a su entendimiento – sigue sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

La boca de Hermione se abre y cierra sin resultado alguno y lo único que se le ocurre hacer al imbécil de Malfoy es ensanchar su media sonrisa todavía más sin apartar su _maldita mano_ de ella.

_Cuervo del demonio. _Espera que realmente Severus Snape sea tan infeliz como aparenta porque todo lo que esta pasando es _exclusivamente por su culpa_. Él y sus ideas – equivocadas - de amistad entre casas que no son más que una excusa para reírse a su costa. Él y sus parejas _al azar_ para fomentar dichos ideales.

Y la mano va subiendo enviando descargas eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. _Merlín. _

- Malfoy. –

Su advertencia se convierte en un gemido cuando él araña la parte interna de su muslo, y _madre mía_, espera que a Harry y Ron no se les ocurra girarse para preguntarle absolutamente nada porque no cree encontrarse en condiciones de responder algo coherente.

Quiere levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí y no parar hasta llegar a su sala común, quiere ponerse de pie y gritarle todo lo que piensa de él punto por punto y coma por coma, lanzarle una maldición imperdonable y sentarse a ver como se retuerce en el suelo. Pero sigue sentada en la mesa de la última fila, contrayéndose en su asiento mientras sus ojos color café se dilatan y ese abrasante calor le incinera las entrañas. Y _por favor, por favor, por favor, que se acabe ya la clase. _

- Granger, pásame el polvo de cuerno de bicornio. –

La voz de Malfoy es ronca y Hermione se fustiga mentalmente cuando algo en su interior se rebela y le grita que resulta increíblemente sexy.

_Maldito capullo egocéntrico. _

**&**&**&**&**&**

- Malfoy se ha iniciado como mortífago, esta clarísimo.

Veinticuatro horas al día, sesenta veces por segundo, siete días a la semana.

Parece que Harry nunca se cansa de decir lo mismo. Hermione cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y cuenta hasta diez antes de llevarse otro pedazo de pollo a la boca reprimiendo las ganas de clavarle el tenedor entre las dos cejas a su moreno amigo.

Es una gilipollez, una soberana tontería y _lo que esta clarísimo es que eres un paranoico, Harry James Potter._

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que hablemos de esto otra vez?

Pregunta, y automáticamente las caras de sus dos mejores amigos se giran para mirarla con reproche. Ella rueda los ojos y vuelve a abrir la boca para decir algo, _lo que sea con tal de cambiar de tema_, pero entonces escucha un ruido desagradablemente estridente seguido de varias exclamaciones de admiración y algún que otro suspiro.

Draco Malfoy acaba de hacer su espectacular aparición de los sábados en el Gran Comedor con la camisa blanca semi abierta, el pelo mojado cayendo sobre sus ojos grises y una perfecta media sonrisa en la cara.

_Menudo idiota._

Chasca la lengua y se gira hacia su derecha para decirle algo a Ginny, pero la pelirroja parece bastante ocupada comiéndose al Slytherin con los ojos, y Hermione descubre con una mueca de desagrado que el sonido estridente de antes no era otra cosa que la cuchara de la menor de los Weasley cayendo al suelo. Aunque esta no parece haberse dado cuenta, a juzgar por la mano que todavía sostiene en alto sobre el plato de sopa de calabaza.

_Lo que le faltaba, que Ginny también caiga rendida a sus pies. _

Después de dejar escapar un sonoro bufido y lanzar alguna que otra mirada cargada de rencor a las féminas de Gryffindor, Hermione se levanta de la mesa y se cuelga la mochila al hombro, despidiéndose con un atropellado _"si me necesitáis estaré en la biblioteca"_. Camina con la cabeza alta, segura de si misma, como si fuera la reina del mundo, y cuando pasa junto a Draco éste no puede evitar acentuar todavía más su sonrisa.

- ¿Huyes de mi, sangre sucia?

Cuando la castaña se gira con los ojos color café brillando de rabia se encuentra con que todos los alumnos les están observando, seguramente esperando algún tipo de discusión con la que entretenerse.

- Huyo de tu enorme ego, pero, desgraciadamente, es demasiado grande como para poder escapar.

Ella le dedica una perfecta réplica de sonrisa retorcida antes de volver a darse media vuelta y desaparecer por el resquicio de la puerta, dejando tras de si unos cuantos aplausos que no solo proceden de la mesa de los leones. El rubio mira con fría indiferencia a Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs y masculla un _"idiotas" _perfectamente audible antes de sentarse junto a Crabble y Goyle.

**&**&**&**&**&**

La biblioteca está prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos dos o tres alumnos de primer curso que corretean entre los estantes llamando la atención de la bibliotecaria, que se ha levantado más de siete veces para imponer silencio. Así no hay quien se concentre en las propiedades del Heliantemo.

Tras dejar la pluma sobre el pergamino repleto de finos trazos curvados y algún que otro dibujo esquemático, Hermione se despereza lentamente y decide que ya está bien por hoy, después de todo el trabajo de herbología no debe entregarse hasta la próxima semana y tiene tiempo de sobra para terminarlo.

Empieza a meter con infinito cuidado el material dentro de la mochila cuando la voz de la señora Pince la sobresalta.

- Señor Malfoy, que grata sorpresa.

Pero no se da la vuelta porque, honestamente, lo peor que puede hacer es dar muestras de nerviosismo para que él se sienta superior. _O más superior_. Se levanta con el libro que había estado consultando minutos antes entre las manos y se adentra en uno de los pasillos, perdiéndose entre los millares de libros desgastados que decoran los estantes.

- ¿Cómo he conseguido antes bajarlo de ahí?

Refunfuña e intenta de nuevo alargar el brazo hasta llegar a la ranura en la que supone que debe ir el enorme tomo, pero vuelve a fracasar y una larga hilera de _"puñeta", "demonios" _y_ "mecachis" _salen de su mandíbula tensa, y sus mejillas cada vez están más coloradas gracias al esfuerzo.

Entrecierra los ojos, atrapa su labio inferior con los dientes y vuelve a ponerse de puntillas con energía renovada, y es entonces cuando una suave risita impacta contra su oído y hace que todo el vello de su nuca se erice. No le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber quién es, de echo, duda poder darse la vuelta debido al minúsculo espacio que dejan ambas estanterías a cada lado del pasillo.

Traga saliva y no se le ocurre nada inteligente que decir cuando siente el pecho rígido de Malfoy contra su espalda, los músculos que se tensan cuando él estira su brazo, alcanza el libro que ella sostenía hace escasos segundos y lo coloca en su antigua posición sin ninguna dificultad.

_Mierda. _

- ¿Me has echado de menos, Granger?

Hermione suelta un agudo gritito cuando siente la mano helada del ojigris en su cintura semi descubierta gracias a la comprometida posición.

- Oh, si, casi tanto como echo de menos las clases de Snape un lunes por la mañana.

Se gira para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y se afana en apartarse del alcance de sus manos, alejándose varios pasos de él. No sabe que le pasa últimamente a Malfoy ni que mosca le ha picado para que, de repente y sin razón aparente, decida que ella es la persona perfecta a la que manosear y dedicar frases con doble sentido. Algo ha debido pasar durante las vacaciones, algo que definitivamente ella se ha perdido porque hasta donde recuerda, el mismo rubio que ahora camina con parsimonia hasta ella no podía soportar siquiera el respirar su mismo aire.

Draco deja escapar un silbido apreciativo antes de hablar.

- Vaya, eso es más de lo que esperaba.

La Gryffindor rueda los ojos.

- Esto es ridículo.

Dice, y antes de que él pueda reaccionar ya ha salido del estrecho pasillo y camina por delante de la mesa de la señora Pince sin mirar atrás, escapando de nuevo.

Pero no llega demasiado lejos. Apenas ha dado dos pasos fuera de la biblioteca cuando algo la empuja bruscamente tras una de las estatuas que decoran el castillo casi en su totalidad y la atrapa entre la pared y su cuerpo, como en una de esas películas muggles tan románticas, solo que sin ser romántico en absoluto. Es salvaje, incontrolable y abrasador. Es desquiciante y hace que desee largarse corriendo de ahí y quedarse al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el calor que desprende a través de la ropa.

Entonces Hermione levanta la cabeza y se da de lleno contra sus ojos grises que parecen estar ardiendo y, _sinceramente, no puede resistirse porque siempre le han fascinado._ Siempre la ha atraído esa mezcla de hielo y fuego líquido, de promesas de rebeldía, pasión y peligro constante porque después de todo, Hermione Granger siempre se ha sentido atraída por Draco Malfoy aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo.

Y como si él fuera capaz de oír sus pensamientos se inclina hacia delante y adhiere su cuerpo completamente al de ella, encajándolos perfectamente como si de dos piezas de un puzzle se trataran, y la castaña tiene la sensación de que va a desmayarse cuando los labios húmedos de Draco entrechocan con los suyos y se mueven de forma candente, arrancándole un gemido ahogado que no pretendía dejar escapar.

Necesita aire para que su cerebro se oxigene _de una maldita vez_ y le permita pensar con claridad, para que le ayude escapar de las garras del rubio que ahora mismo recorre sus caderas y está empezando a dejar besos cortos en su cuello, porque, _Merlín se apiade de ella,_ está empezando a disfrutarlo.

- Quiero a Ron.

Murmura sobre los labios entreabiertos del rubio, y al contrario de lo que pretendía conseguir con ése comentario, él vuelve a sonreír y hunde la lengua en su boca casi con desesperación, con un millón de sentimientos encontrados que Hermione no puede ni sabe identificar, y consigue que ella cierre los ojos de nuevo y lleve ambas manos a su pecho.

_Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Howgarts, Prefecta Perfecta y Premio Anual, mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió y miembro de la P.E.D.D.O., defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y enemiga de las injusticias cree saberlo siempre todo, y tal vez tampoco se equivoque en eso. _

_Pero en toda regla de tres, en toda ley matemática, por perfecta que sea, hay siempre una excepción. _

_Porque si hay algo que no sabe es la razón por la que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes, enemigo del niño-que-vivió y enemigo de los sangre sucia de todo el mundo le está besando en ese mismo momento. _

_Si hay algo que ni siquiera sospecha es que minutos después de que ambos se alejen por ese pasillo, el mismo rubio que ahora la despoja de su túnica levantará su varita en dirección a Dumbledore en una de las torres y desatará el caos. _

_No es consciente de que esa es su particular manera de decirle adiós, de que no van a haber más arrinconamientos ni palabras hirientes, ni frases con doble sentido. _

_No lo sabe, y probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta todavía de que sus ojos brillan como los de cualquier estúpido adolescente sensiblero de telenovela de mala calidad. _

- Pero es a mi a quién deseas.

Susurra en su oído con una media sonrisa y siente como el cuerpo de ella se contrae bajo el suyo.

_Hasta siempre, sangre sucia._

* * *

**Finite Incantatem**

**

* * *

**

Y bien¿que os ha parecido¿Penoso, pricioso, dedícate a recoger cartones del suelo y tendrás más futuro?

Espero vuestros reviews, que para que mentir, siempre le animan a una a seguir escribiendo.

Besos y miles de gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia:

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
